A Little Day Off
by Bayz Sparrow
Summary: One day Chelia wondering to spend her days off, a new city just recently constructed and Chelia decide to pay it a visit. Knowing Lyon who just return to his job and idle she try to invite him there. (the continuation from A Little Kindness story)


This story is continuation from **A Little Kindness** , before you read this then i suggest you read it from order, **Happy Birthday Juvia** , **Lyon Gives Up?** , and **A Little Kindness** so you could understand and catch up this story. If you have already then you just read this

 **Author : I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters Inside.**

To help you visualize Aqua city, think of it as Venice.

* * *

 **A Little Day Off**

A new city has been constructed in north far of Magnolia, Aqua city. The city was built on the water, from afar as if the city looks like floating. A certain teenage girl in wizard guild called Lamia Scale looking at promotion flyer in her hands and wondering how might she spend her day off. Chelia humming and glancing around her looking for someone who have nothing to do and might be interested to come along with her to Aqua City.

"Chelia" A voice from behind called for Chelia and she turned around.  
It was Lamia Scale Guild Master, Obaba-sama.

"What'ca holdin' dear?" Obaba-sama said.

"Oh, this?" Chelia Showing the flyer.  
"Do you know the Aqua city that has been constructed lately, Master? I kind of want to go there but currently looking for someone who may also interested, since i don't want to go there alone that will make a lonely person which kind of sad" Chelia giggled.

"And have find any?" Obaba-sama said.

"Not yet, gonna try again tomorrow I don't in rush anyway" Chelia said.

"Already ask Lyon, yet?" Obaba-sama said.

"Lyon? He already return form his job?" Chelia quite surprised.

Obaba-sama pointed her finger up which me up stair. Chelia thanked her master guild and head up stair.  
For Chelia the arrival of Lyon in guild could be count by fingers, Lyon only at the guild for 1 or 2 days in a week mostly his time spent to do some jobs or any activities outside the Guild, even if he was in the guild it's not for long time. Not that Chelia doesn't know what the reason behind it, she knows few but dare not to push her luck to tell in front of Lyon's face.

When Chelia reached up stair it only took few seconds to find Lyon, he is in middle table while eating a rice cracker, he appear to be has some more on his table.  
Chelia approaches him right away.

"Ya ho, Lyon!" Chelia greeted.

Lyon waves his left hand in since he can't greet back with rice cracker in his mouth.

"Lyon do you happen to be free? Might want to accompany me and take a look of this place, only if you want to of course" Chelia showing off the Aqua City flyer.

Instead of answer Chelia, Lyon picked up a rice cracker and offered it to her.

"oh, thank you" Chelia took the rice cracker and starting to eat it.  
"so how was it?" Chelia asked again about her offered before.

Lyon put her left hand on her chin as if someone who gave some thought for a moment.

"Sure" Lyon said while looking at Chelia.

"Eh? Really? You want to?" Chelia said with disbelieve tone.

Lyon nodded.  
"When? Now?" Lyon added.

"What?" Chelia a little surprised.  
"No no no, you just return from your job right? And also it's already noon now there won't be much time left to enjoy there not to mention it takes few hours just to get there, how about tomorrow?"

"Very well" Lyon answered right away.

"Really?! oh I can't believe it Lyon want to accompany me to some place!" Chelia said happily.

"You exaggerate it, so what time we leave?" Lyon said.

"Oh, right. Since I want to make sure we enjoy Our self over there, how about first time train leave, at 5 AM? Can you make it?" Chelia said.

Lyon smiled a little.  
"Don't underestimate an adult, you should worry about yourself" Lyon said.

"hahaha, sorry sorry" Chelia giggled.  
"well, see you tomorrow then" Chelia turned around waved at Lyon before she walk away.

"Not spend your time to have more chat?" Lyon said.

"No, You and I need a rest for tomorrow. And mostly You, be sure not get too excited for tomorrow" Chelia said with a bit teasing tone.

"what am I, a kid?! I should be the one who saying that" Lyon laughed a little.

With that said Chelia walked down stair .  
Chelia still not believe that Lyon agree to accompany her, it's been a while since she and Lyon go to somewhere. In fact she is the one who get excited for tomorrow.  
It's rare opportunity for her, she hopes that she will get closer to Lyon and now the sides of him that are yet to know.

"I'll make sure we will enjoy our day tomorrow, i'll make lovely" Chelia said while clenched her hand that held a flyer.

* * *

 **Next day, Aqua city around 10 AM.**

Chelia and Lyon get off from train, both of them gear up light by brought a sleeve bag on them.

"fuuahhhh, we finally arriv-," Chelia stretched her body.  
"oh... we still need to walk to get there"Chelia looks tired and a bit annoyed

"Come on, it's said the city just 2 kilometers away from here" Lyon pointed at the sign above him.

"Yep, I could consider it as a warming up" Chelia cheered up.

Lyon put his right hand on Chelia's head and pat her.  
"Good girl" Lyon said.

Chelia who felt Lyon's hand on her hand, she look away and hide her face that starting to get red.  
The two walk their way to the Aqua city, Lyon looking around him and recognized something.

"if my memory serve me right just a little bit to the west is Mermaid Heel guild" Lyon pointed to the west.

"Ah, right now that you mention it. The previous train station was Mermaid Heel where at" Chelia agreeing Lyon.

As Chelia and Lyon walked Their way, now They can see Aqua city. It really is like a floating city on the water.  
The two stooped their way for a moment to see the magnificent of the city. They can see the gondolas, some standing and some being rowed, and there are some that passed under the bridge. Even there are bigger gondola called Traghetto that able to carry even more people than a gondola.

"Wow, this is lovely" Chelia awed.  
Lyon just smiled in followed also felt astonished by the beauty of Aqua.

"Look at that Lyon, a gondola. First time I see it for real, i really want to get on it" Chelia said cheerfully while pointing at a gondola.  
A gondolier who rowed the gondola felt eyes on him by Chelia, the gondolier waved his hand to Chelia and Lyon direction and they waved back.

"Want to get on one of them now?" Lyon asked Chelia.

"Mmmm... we could do that later, want to get earlier lunch now? It may get crowded at lunch break time, I really want to avoid lining up just get a meal" Chelia suggested.

"You really think it through" Lyon said.

"huhu, i kind of." Chelia said proudly with little smug on her face.  
"Also since we are here I kind of want to taste some food that only this city has"

Chelia and Lyon continue Their walk to find a nearby restaurant. Along their way there are some people in road that giving brochure, the people in Aqua really promoting the city. Restaurants, tourist spots, and some stores, They all really bring life in Aqua.

Time passed, Chelia and Lyon finished their lunch and the day entering lunch break time. People now starting to entering restaurant to get a lunch They really glad taking their lunch earlier.

"Lyon I have to use a toilet, go wait for me outside would you" Chelia said.

"Well, I'll be in that store, see that store that half block from here?" Lyon pointed at store outside.  
"Gonna start to buy merchandise earlier"

"Ok, i'll catch up with you" Chelia walked her way to toilet.

"Take your time" Lyon said.

"Where is your delicacy?!" Chelia said with embarrassed feeling.  
Lyon just giggled at her come back.

Minutes later Chelia got out from toilet walked her way to outside, just when Chelia about to get out from the restaurant she glanced a little to some table at non-smoking area. What she sees next will make her think that do her eyes playing tricks on her or God not in her favor today. She saw the least people she want to see today, those faces how could she forgot about them. The people that have beaten her and Lyon in Grand Magic Game, Gray and Juvia. Not to mention Chelia quite know well about what happened between Juvia and Lyon.  
Before things could get worse She quickly get out from the restaurant and walked to where to store where Lyon wait for her.

'Today?! All of days!' Chelia thought to herself.

Chelia tries to calm herself by taking some breath, she then make a unwavering resolution to herself.  
She will not let Lyon see Juvia or Gray, let alone meet them.  
Chelia then entered a store where Lyon waited for her, in there Lyon already looking and picked up something to buy.

"Chelia, you looks tense. What's wrong?" Lyon notice some different in Chelia's atmosphere.

"Eh? Am I? I just still felt amazed with this City" Chelia tried brightened up.  
"Have you found what you looking for?" Chelia tried to change topic.

"Good, to hear it then. I got some, you might also want to look things around I'll be done soon" Lyon said.

"I might as well" Chelia said.

Sometimes later Chelia and Lyon got out from the store and head to gondola spot. They talk to a female gondolier for a negotiation about the price and routes.

"Young lady, Sir. Please take a seat" The gondolier said.

"Lyon, you heard her? She called me young lady, i kind of embarrassed" Chelia blushed.  
Lyon just smiled he glad that Chelia like what she heard.

Chelia and Lyon sitting side by side in front where the gondolier stand enjoying the view and some explanation by the gondolier about tourism spots. Chelia who brought a camera lacrima taking some pictures while Lyon listened carefully to what the gondolier said, while taking some pictures Chelia's mind came up with something she want take a picture with Lyon. The gondolier who noticed it saying something.

"Young, Lady. It could be dangerous to take couple picture since you may fall into the water which is the thing I as a gondolier avoid most have other solution" The gondolier said.  
Chelia and Lyon listened to the gondolier.  
"There is a camera lacrima across your seat over there, all you need to do is look at its direction and i will trigger with the button on my wristband. You could get the result of the photo when we get off later, also don't worry I won't be in the picture though since it could be a bother to you"

"We'll do that then" Lyon said.

"Eh? I didn't say anything about want to-"  
Chelia was cut of by Lyon.

"You don't? I would like to get one, but if you don't-"  
Lyon was cut if by Chelia.

"Miss gondolier! We would like to have a- no two photos!" Chelia called out.

"You should have say if you want to" Lyon said.

"I didn't say i don't want to right?" Chelia pouted.

Chelia and Lyon looking at the lacrima camera in front of them, they smile and waiting for the gondolier call.

"You're clear? Steady, 1...2... and 3" The gondolier pressed the button.  
"Ok, second one. Steady, 1...2... and... "

Just before the count 3 Chelia move closer to Lyon and place her hand on his waist.

"3" The gondolier pressed the button.

Half hour later Lyon and Chelia get off from the gondola, Chelia collected the photos of them together obviously she get her hands on the one that has her hand on Lyon's waist in it. She looks pleased and smiled to herself while looking at the photo.

"Here, Lyon for you" Chelia handed the other photo.

"Thank you" Lyon looking at the photo and put it inside his sleeve bag.  
"It's good. Chelia, before we go somewhere else I need to go to restroom first. Wait up just a moment" Lyon walked his way to find a restroom.

"Take your time" Chelia said with teased tone.

"Hei, getting cheeky now aren't you" Lyon said a bit annoyed, Chelia just laughed it off.

Just when Lyon was out off Chelia's line of sight her body and mind getting tense again. Few meters form her she spotted that Gray and Juvia was about to get on a gondola, noticing that Chelia quickly hide behind a building, thanks to the crowded road that she didn't get spotted.  
'Goddamn it' Chelia thought.  
In her mind she quickly think once Lyon got out from the restroom she will need to drag Lyon somewhere safe, by safe mean anywhere where there is no Gray and Juvia insight.

Minutes later.  
Lyon got out from the restroom and glanced around him to find Chelia.

"Where is she?" Lyon said while glancing around.

Suddenly from Lyon's left hand was pulled out by Chelia and forcing him to follow her.

"Here you are, where have you been?" Lyon said.

"Em... take a look around, you made a lady wait for a while" Chelia said.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't take long" Lyon said.

Chelia didn't say anything in response, she just holding Lyon's hand while her eyes glancing around for a place that she want to enjoy with Lyon and of course away from Gray and Juvia. Looking at Chelia, Lyon just smiled and kindly following her since he accompany her today he might as well follow her selfishness sometime.

The interesting about life is nothing is predictable, and only thing predictable is the unpredictable, which that is happening to Chelia right now.  
When she and Lyon got out from a haunted house, She saw a glimpse Gray and Juvia again in the crowded line which she quickly grabbed Lyon hand's hand dragged him to a Zeppelin that only able to carrying 5 people just 100 meters from haunted house. Lyon asked a question to Chelia why so hurry which only she quickly answered because she feel like it. After about 15 minutes waiting in the line to get on a zeppelin Chelia and Lyon finally get their turn. The scenery from the sky is wonderful, 100 Meters from the ground almost everything can bee seen from up there. Chelia and Lyon felt awed with the view right before their eyes, the buildings, the seas, and the sky, all just so outstanding and Chelia not forget to capture the beauty of the scenery with her camera lacrima. While capturing the beauty of Aqua from above Chelia... again spotted Gray and Juvia on the street.  
'You've got to be kidding me?!' She thought to herself while having an annoyed expression on her face.  
She look at Lyon beside her and quickly force him to face the other way and distract him by pointing at some random building and saying something about it. Lyon who also not having as much as knowledge as Chelia about Aqua city just agreeing her at some point.

Later on getting off the Zeppelin, Chelia grabbed Lyon's hand again to rush up somewhere but Lyon pulled back. When Chelia said what's wrong Lyon get a brochure from his bag and show it to her, it was brochure about underwater world, another one of tourist spot in Aqua. Lyon said it was only 10 minutes walk from where they are now, the two then not wasting their time started to walk there with Lyon leading the way.  
When arrived in there They were greeted by a front office lady with silver long haired when they get in the line to pay for entry tickets, the thing about that front office lady was her face is familiar to Lyon.

"You, what are you doing here? Not trying to scheming anything again aren't you?" Lyon said.

"Pardon me, sir. Have we ever met by any chance?" The front office lady said.

Lyon glance around, trying not make unnecessary scene or any continue his little talk.  
"Nirvana, Oracion se-"  
Lyon was cut off by the front office lady.

"Ah..." The front office lady clamped her hands.  
"All right, I get it. But please could you overlook me this time, I just trying to make honest living with this job. Right, will you?" The front office lady pleaded.

Chelia who overhead the conversation between them cant help to feel a little bothered by it and decide to ask Lyon.  
"Lyon, you know her?" Chelia looking at Lyon.

Lyon didn't answer right away, he paused for a moment probably thinking for the right question to give.  
But instead of Lyon the one who answered it was the front office lady.

"My name is Sorano, miss. Mister Lyon and I happened to know each other sometimes ago, probably when he was on job. He "did" help me and my friend back here when was on the way to somewhere, but rest assure there is no relation or anything else between us we just happened to know each other" Sorano winked her right eye.

"Wha- I never ask what relationship that you have with Lyon in the first place" Chelia looked away with blushed face.

"Putting that aside, can I have your word?" Lyon said.

"Sure you can, so what is it gonna be? I'm pretty sure you are wise enough to not cause some commotion, not like a "certain" wizard guild who full with brash people in it" Sorano said.

"Very well, two tickets please" Lyon sighed a little.

"Yes, two underwater tickets that be 3000 Jewels" Sorana said happily, mostly glad that Lyon is wise enough to overlook her.

Chelia and Lyon get off from the line, Sorana her right waved at them. They walked down a large stairs to head to tunnel that will lead them to underwater world.  
From the outside it's just looks like a great big fish tank, but once inside it a beautiful scenery waited to be see. Chelia and Lyon were able to to see, corals, almost all kind of fishes, seaweed, any many more of sea organism whenever they look any sides. Again Chelia wasted no time and starting to take some pictures, while on the other hand looking at the scenery with a 'money well spent' expression on his face. While Chelia at it, she dare herself to ask someone to take a picture of her with Lyon together. A little embarrassed about it but she did it and glad with it.

Later on the two got out from the underwater world place, the sun starting to turn red marking the day turn into evening.  
Before They head back to train station to go home They felt quite tired from after all those wandering around, they decide to rest on a bench that facing the sea just.

"Wait here. Chelia, i'll buy some drinks and ice cream if you like? I won't be long" Lyon said.

"Eh? I'll coming with you, do even know what ice cream that i like?" Chelia said.  
The reason she want to come along was only to make sure Lyon didn't meet with both Gray and Juvia on his way.

"Then which one you prefer, the cup or cornet one?" Lyon said.

"Then... I'll have one like yours, but I think I really need to come with you" Chelia said.

"I'll be find, not like i'm gonna lost. Anyway don't be picky with I get latter if I do" Lyon said, Chelia just nodded in response to agreeing.

Lyon walked his way to find some drinks and ice cream while Chelia sit waiting with some anxiety in her heart.

After getting some drinks and ice creams Lyon return to where Chelia waited for him. Just moment later later he bumped up with a pink haired girl who a little shorter that him and wore a black cloak.

"Sorry" The girl said.  
Looking up a little to Lyon face and continue walking.

"It's ok" Lyon said.  
Lyon halted his walk and look back to the girl's back who bumped him.  
"Isn't she the girl whose appear in the battle against dragons in the capital city with me and Gray?" Lyon spoke to himself, he might not remember some name very well but he will most likely recognize the face even if he seen them just once.

"Perhaps i was a little tired and starting to seeing things" Lyon made a joke to himself.

And just when Lyon turned to walk his way to Chelia, he saw the most easily recognized not only one but two people in his life.  
Gray and Juvia, Lyon spotted them on the a little bridge where a gondola crossed beneath it. They were just about 11 meters away and with their back facing againt's him. But Lyon know well, it's them. To make it even certain, when their head looked to their side and Lyon able to see their face once again Lyon is certain. It's them, Gray and Juvia.

Lyon halted his walk again and blinked few times, just silent no say a word about it. Mixed and yet complicated feeling build inside him now, trying to escape reality that hurting him, he then looked to his right side and there's an alley, he take turned to entered the alley and continue his walk.

"I guess i'll take a detour" Lyon said, trying not think about the event that just happened seconds ago.

Moments later Lyon arrived to where Chelia waited, Lyon handed a bottle drink and ice cream to Chelia.  
After finished her drink Chelia got up to put the trash into the trash bin, after she did it and turned her head to looked at her right side... again she saw the most unwanted people to get near to Lyon for today. Gray and Juvia were on the downhill street and just 2 minutes away from her and Lyon, the bad thing is they move to Chelia and Lyon's direction which make Chelia thought 'you've kidding me', but the good thing is Lyon's back was against them so he could not see them.

"Lyon, don't you think it's kind of get late? Why don't we hurry to the train station right now and go home" Chelia got panicked.  
She quickly grabbed Lyon's hand to dragged him again to make sure both of them out of sight from Gray and Juvia.

Lyon who understood the reason why Chelia acted rushy today, just come along with her and smile on his face.  
"Yeah, home sound good"

2 Hours later, the sun already set. It's getting night, Lyon and Chelia already aboard the train.

"What a day today" Chelia said.  
She relaxing herself from various anxieties.

"Yeah, what a day" Lyon said in followed.

Looking at Lyon with nothing to say afterward Chelia thought to herself that perhaps he need some after today activities so she just be quiet, but only after few minutes moment of silent Lyon spoke up.

"Chelia" Lyon paused.  
"How do I put it, I've been thinking to some word to say something to you but this is the only words i can think of only this"

"Eh?" Chelia Looking at Lyon kind of caught off her guard from what just Lyon said.  
'what is it? What is he going to say?' She thought.

Lyon paused for a moment

"Thank you very much for you hard work today" Lyon said.

"Eh?" Chelia said it again only this time is just because she was dumbfounded.  
'What the hell is he mean by that' She thought.

"I've made you worry for an adult like me, and not able to fully enjoy your day off because off... some annoying matter must pain of worked. What a pathetic I am" Lyon laughed to himself a little.

At that time Chelia has nothing to followed what just Lyon said, she realized it well that Lyon already found out what's the reason behind her rushing acted.  
Her face blushed because of embarrassment, she hid face by leaning on Lyon shoulder.

"You've met them?" Chelia said.

"Only saw them from afar. Didn't manage to great them, since you've waited for me" Lyon said.

"When?" Chelia said.

"When I've gone to get us drinks and ice cream" Lyon said.

"I knew it! I shouldn't have let you alone after the first time I saw them" Chelia said.

"It doesn't matter anymore, whatever reason you did it for me know that you are wrong and I thank you for that" Lyon patted Chelia's head.  
"I'll make it up for your unsatisfied day off today" Lyon's other hand grabbed Chelia's hand.

"um"

"Just the two of us again"

"um"  
"Promise?"

"Promise"

Moments later Chelia slept with her head leaning on Lyon's shoulder, seeing peaceful Chelia sleeping face he smiled a little and soon afterward Lyon closed his eyes letting himself drown in his drowsiness and sleep with his head leaning on Chelia's head and Their hands still holding.

* * *

 **Author : Thank you for your time.**  
 **Hope you pleased with this story.**  
 **Favorite the story and the author himself if you pleased, also follow if you might though that i doubt i will write any story soon.**  
 **Any review will very appreciated.**

 **If you wondering that, "hei, are you dead? Where the hell have you been?".  
I also wondering myself too, I kind have problem with my health... and quite serious.  
To clear you up, I didn't get writer block. Just some losing some my passion to write a story... sometimes to live.**

 **Anyway I pray that will come back again and write some stories again.  
But next time might be not about Fairy Tail, even if I do mostly the Characters center around Lisanna, Loke/Leo, and Lyon. I just grow attached to them.  
**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
